The UAB CFAR has operated a Central Virus Core (CVC) shared resources since 1988. The specific aims of this core are: (i) To provide specially-designed, centrally-located BSL-2/3 laboratory space to all UAB investigators so that infectious HIV research can be physically restricted to specific areas; (ii) To provide high cost equipment needed for basic HIV research on a shared basis within the core facility in order to facilitate and broaden the research capabilities of all investigators and to avoid redundancy in equipment purchases; (iii) To provide ongoing training, supervision, and monitoring of investigators and their research staff regarding BLS-2/3 practices required for HIV research; (iv) To foster the development of HIV/AIDS research by new investigators and to encourage multidisciplinary research by new and established investigators by providing a core staff with broad experience in basic and clinical HIV research which is dedicated to these goals. The CVC consists of two centrally-located biosafety level 2/3 (BSL-2/3) laboratories and their associated professional and technical staff. These laboratories are centrally located on the UAB campus in the vicinity of the greatest concentrations of HIV researchers. Together, they constitute 2500 square feet of BSL-2/3 space including nine self- contained 100 square foot tissue culture suites. Both the individual culture suites and the other common equipment areas are completely equipped for molecular, biological, and clinical HIV research. The core is operated under the specific usage and priority guidelines established by the core's advisory committee and in compliance with NIH/CDC recommendations for safe operating procedures. During the current five year funding period, the CVC has supported federally-funded research projects of 32 UAB faculty representing 10 different departments and divisions within the School of Medicine. The CVC has trained, supervised, and assisted 85 researchers including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, technicians, and faculty. In addition to R01-type projects, the CVC has supported research for five major NIH funded program projects and contracts awarded to UAB investigators between 1988 and 1993, including NCDDG, NCVDG, PEBRA, ACTG, and HIV Genetic Variation projects. Over 100 peer-reviewed scientific publications have resulted from work performed within the CVC. Funding is requested to support the basic operational costs of the CVC that remain despite a substantial chargeback system already in place.